


Cut for Cut

by Reinkie2l7



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinkie2l7/pseuds/Reinkie2l7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is moving in with Akashi. He gets him a special present, and he needs something to open it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut for Cut

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly stupid and doesn't make sense just saying

A few months ago, Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya started dating. However now, Kuroko is moving into Akashi's house. 

It actually took a little bit of debating, because Akashi said he wanted Kuroko to move in with him because the house was spacious and he could do a lot more in here than in that shabby apartment. However, Kuroko thought the opposite as he wanted him and Akashi to be in a cozy environment that was smaller and easier to take care of. 

In the end, Akashi won out but only because he bribed Kuroko over.

–

“Phew, finally done with that box.” thought Kuroko as he had just carried the box with all of Nigou's stuff into his room. It was really surprising to see how much stuff he had packed for just Nigou, the box itself was almost the biggest in size, but it was definitely the heaviest. 

Kuroko moved into his “new” room, which was Akashi's guest room that he had passed by before when he was inside the house at other times. Before now, it had looked a little boring, but you could see all the renovations that Akashi had put into it just to let Kuroko live in it. It looked so different!

It was quite spacious already, and Akashi had cleaned it out just so Kuroko could live in it. He had even decorated it with a new bedding that was really soft, and repainted the wall to give it a brighter look when the Sun shined its rays into the room. While he was at it he also renovated the closet to make it a tad bigger, and got someone to replace the windows because it wasn't at it's best shape. 

All in all, Kuroko could easily see that Akashi cared about him.

Since Kuroko knew that Akashi cared about him so much, he decided that he would get him a present. He had a list of what he put in each box, so he knew that it was in box #7, the final box. The box itself was graciously lighter than all of the rest, simply because it was the “Extra Things” box. It was just a box for everything that was miscellaneous, and there really wasn't much because everything had either been sold, given away, trashed, or sorted out into another box. 

Kuroko carefully placed the box with all the other boxes, and realized he had nothing to open any of the boxes with. He had wrapped them in tape then added some string just for extra measure. But what could he use to open the boxes with...?

This was an easy answer.

Akashi's Scissors. 

–

Little did everyone know, Akashi actually treasured his scissors. They were a school gift from his parents, and since then he's taken care of them for so long now. 

Of course though, they weren't his only pair of scissors. He's had to get his upgrades in order to stay sharp, but he still took care of his many pairs that have grown old over the years. 

Akashi was working on sharpening an old pair of scissors, when suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door, and slowly walked in Kuroko. 

“Can I borrow your pair of scissors?”

“Yes...” Akashi responded, “but why?” he asked.

“I need to open something. It's for you.” Kuroko responded. Since Akashi had said yes he took them off the table he had them on and walked away. 

Well then. Akashi thought.

–

A few minutes later, Kuroko had reemerged from his room, and walked straight back into Akashi's room. 

Kuroko gave the pair of scissors he had borrowed from Akashi back to him. However, he held his present behind him. 

“I'll need you to close your eyes.”

Akashi nodded his head before shutting his eyes. He then felt a small box being placed on his hands. He opened his eyes and what was in the box was beautiful.

It was a golden pair of scissors. 

“Oh my goodness, Tetsuya, I love it!” Akashi whispered, and jumped to hug Kuroko. 

“I knew you would, Sei.” Kuroko responded and hugged him back.


End file.
